Lady Loki?
by Cluelessreader
Summary: A twist on the Lady Loki story. (and my own reincarnation fanfic...) A girl is born and the past Loki is mentoring her. What will the avengers do? What will Thor think? Read this and find out!
1. Prolog

I am Loki.

But not the Loki you know. Sure, i'm from earth 19999 blah blah blah. Stupid name in my opinion. But you see 'I' died. And a few months later I'm back new again. For some reason the Norms have jokes. I suppose being called ergi for years made them decide to make me a girl this time around.

My past life died at the hands of Thanos. He got his neck snapped and left in space. Thanks Thor. Then his body seemed to disintegrate, that's as best as I can describe it, light building then _poof_! His body gone and my vision flowing with light.

I could hear crying but it wasn't someone else. It was me! My vision cleared and I was in a hospital. My father holding the hand of my mother. Only he was yelling and she wasn't blinking. She had died giving birth to me. It seems I have a thing for being the reason of my family deaths huh?

I remember my father had light brown hair, my mother a blond. Dear old dad had brown eyes and dear deceased mom had blue eyes. Even when they were lifeless, they were very beautiful. She seemed at peace, a small smile on her face. Wish dad was the same.

He was livid. Even though I was a baby I could tell what he was going to do. The doctors put me in the chamber for observation and precaution. The day I was supposed to be picked up, he left without a trace. Gone from my life about 8 hours after I was born. So what's an abandoned baby girl to do? Easy. Off to the orphanage with me. They dubbed me Lilith, then sent me on my way.

I arrived and grew, duh.

I was… different… let's say. Everyone there was bright and happy, waiting for their perfect family. Some were sad, seeing as how they have lost their parents from the snap. But you know kids. Very resilient.

I was pale. Very pale. Pitch black hair and forest green eyes. I had a birthmark on my wrist that people liked to say were devil horns. Which they weren't. Now that I know what it is, it's not all bad. It's the crest of Loki. A V with pointed tips at the end going inward. Right there on my right wrist. I could see how they thought evil with the mark but 'I' wasn't that bad.

If I remember correctly, 'I' did end up saving Thor. Helping the Asgardians and saving (my?) people. So not too bad.

Being, what? 3 or 4, I didn't really _know _I was 'a' Loki. Until I started seeing something odd…

I was walking in the hallways, on my way into my room. Then I saw it. A man? He was tall and wore an all black suit. He quickly disappeared. I noticed how pale he was. Not everyone had my complexion but this person did. I rushed the corner… but no one was there.

It would happen all the time after that. I would catch a glimpse of him during lunch, walking to the bathroom, going to class, any time of the day I would see him. But he was always blurry to me. I could tell someone was there but I was always too late to make out any details.

"She's crazy!" A girl said to her friends. Clearly trying to be heard but acting like she was whispering. "She sees fake people." The girl continued. She was a girl wearing a pink dress. Curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. I was honestly surprised she wasn't adopted yet. But then again, lots of people had died a few years prior. No one was really ready to welcome new life when still mourning the dead that drifted away.

"I'm not crazy! I see him every day!" I tried to defend myself. Wasn't the best thing to say now that I think about it. But hey I was 4, not that smart yet. "Oooooo so it's a him!" The girl and her friend all said together. Quickly giggling. "Bet you its Carson!" One of her friends chirped. "No its angel!" Another name suggested. "Maybe it's Brandon!" the girl chipped in herself.

I was fuming. My face pink with embarrassment. "No! He's too tall to be them! And he wears a black suit!" I yelled. Puffing my cheeks huffing. "Lilith!" my teacher Mrs. Anderson yelped. Now a teacher on my case. Great.

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson…" I replied turning away from the group of girl to face my teacher. "You will stop speaking of this nonsense. It's been going on for months now!" She scolded. "Now class is over, go to lunch." She addressed the class at this point. A smile back on her face.

The girls passed me giggling and cuing at me. I really wanted to punch them… but I chose not to. Just going to my normal spot in the orphanages garden. I walked out into the cloudy sky. Seeing the leaves start falling out of the trees. My favorite tree was one in the back center of the garden. An old oak tree. Strong and full of character. Everyone else carved their names or initials or messages into the trees but this one I wouldn't let them touch.

Blue, pink, yellow, red, green, white, and every other color of flower you could think of was back by my tree. The garden was mostly on the sides since the kids all play in the middle, but here I cared for the plants making it beautiful.

I walked around my tree, lighting the lanterns I had placed there. During a cloudy day I loved lighting my little glass lanterns. I light the ones that floated on the 'pound' that wrapped around my tree. Pound in the back, flowers around that and in the front. Right in the middle of my tree. Really, I think I did a good job.

That's when I saw him again. "Wait!" I yelled quickly dropping my things and running around my garden. He was always so close but I could never quite reach him. "Please! Stop!" I yelled again, my little voice squeaking. My black dress (the last thing left when everyone else was done picking clothes from the donation pile) flowing behind me. It was a little tent dress. Black and plane. My hair whipping in my face. Why had the wind picked up so much? I couldn't catch the man. I was upset. Being the four year old I was, I plopped down and my breath started hitching. Fat tears streaming down my face.

"I just- just wanna m-met you… I kn-know I'm no-not crazy…" I whimpered. My eyes had closed and I was just crying. I didn't even know the person I was trying to catch but it really hurt when I started thinking 'maybe I am crazy,". My hands balled into fists trying to rub my eyes but it really wasn't helping.

A hand touched my cheek. The wind blowing seemed to stop instantly. The touch quieted me quickly. It was cold and a shock to me. "Please don't cry." I heard a voice say. It sounded like mine but not mine. It was accented. Slick, mature, and cool. Fancy without trying.

I opened my little eyes seeing the man in front of me. He was kneeling down. His head tilted a soft smile on his face. His face! I could tell out details now! His face was soft but still sharp. His cheekbones high and prominent. His hair was down and in a half ponytail. Slightly curly. And his eyes… his eyes looked like mine. A bright emerald forest green. His neck was black and blue. Everywhere else clean and healthy but his neck looked bad.

"I k-knew I wasn't cra-crazy." I said happily. He chuckled. "We're all a little crazy." He told me. I slowly stood up, he followed suit. Standing next to him, he really was tall.

He surprised me when he started climbing my tree. Using the exact branches I normally use. Quickly, I grabbed my things then masterly climbed up, using different branches till we reached the middle of the tree. He sat down, long legs dangling from the branches. I lit the small lanterns in the tree. I was nervous, but I needed to ask him a question. But I really didn't want to, I was nervous…

He looked at the sky once I finally sat down on the branch in front of the man. I was so nervous. I knew I wasn't nuts, but now that I saw him… I didn't know what to say.

"Is your neck okay?" I asked him, my voice shaking. His eyes drifted back to me, unconsciously his hand went up to his neck. He huffed a laugh. "Yes. It is okay child." He replied gracefully.

"My name is Lilith… sir…." I tried being polite. He was my elder so sir seemed fitting. He laughed again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lilith." He said holding out his hand. I quickly sent out my hand, to shake his, as was customary. That's what my teacher told me anyway. But apparently he had other ideas. His hand went around my wrist as he bowed his head a bit. I slowly wrapped my hand around his wrist and did the same. So he didn't shake hands, it wasn't the weirdest thing that has happened yet.

He released his hold on me and laid his back on the tree again. I was a little less nervous, carefully building my strength. "Um… sir…" I called. He tilted his head to the side. "Wha-what's your name, if it's okay I ask." I said quickly. He smiled a warm smile. It wasn't like the forced ones the teachers, foster parents, or caretakers gave me.

"My name is Loki."


	2. Chapter 1

I don't know where this is going, but I think it could be fun to keep writing. So… I think I'm gonna keep writing! This chapter goes to AnonymousMe thanks for being the first comment on this book and I really hope you enjoy it! This was made for you in mind! On with the story!

-Cluelessreader

Chapter 2

So that was that.

I finally met the being that was making everyone say I was crazy. Thinking now, I probably should have reacted a bit more scared. But there was an aura of calm around him, so why panic. I was in awe of him in all honesty. He looked like me but regal and not pitiful.

"Would you be willing to meet everyone? They don't think you're real…" I asked, looking at my lap. I just wanted everyone to stop pestering me about this.

He shook his head. "They won't be able to see me even if I wanted them to see me." He answered. See know that I know him, it would have been awesome if I was never able to see him too. Would have made my life a lot simpler that's for sure.

But I was very insistent. "Why not? Wait… what do you mean they won't be able to see you?"

He seemed to think for a bit, trying to figure out how to phrase the issue at hand to a four year old. Eventually he did answer. "The only being that can see me in this world, is you. No others, no matter what I do, can see me." He said, looking back at me hoping to see understanding on my face. Sad to say I disappointed. His answer didn't clear up much.

"You know the stories the teachers read to you?" He tried again. I nodded. Sometimes it was a story of a villian capturing a princess. Or a prince fighting a dragon. Or a story of pigs outsmarting a wolf.

"Do you know the story of Cinderella?"

First off, why on earth did he know Cinderella? I still question that to this day. But like before, I nodded.

"There is a… uh… oh that's right! There is a woman that Cinderella talks to in a… garden I think. She helps Cinderella and no one else could see her."

"So… your a fairy godmother?" Not gonna lie. Said that with some sass. And would you expect anything less from a Loki? I think not.

He laughed a bit, since you know… Godmother. "No. That's not quite the right phrase. I would say… a guardian? A protector or mentor of sorts. Not a godmother of any kind."

"You talk funny. Like the people in the old stories I hear." I giggled out.

A smiled but did roll his eyes.

"Alright Kids! Back inside, lunch is over!" Mrs. Anderson yelled from the doors that lead into the school area of the orphanage.

"Oh no… I never ate lunch." I said as my stomach decided to make itself known.

Loki looked from Mrs. Anderson to me, then back. Most of the kids already running into the building. "Those children that annoy you, they are in there yes?" He asked still looking to the large door as teachers and students filed in.

I nodded. "I have them next period for english."

He seemed to think for a moment. "Why go? If they do things to you everyday, why not just skip them entirely?" He asked looking back at me. A bit of mischief in his eyes.

"What! I've never skipped! I'm not a ditcher… it's wrong." I said looking down the tree to start my climb down.

"You have yet to eat anything. This will give you some peace from them and a chance to eat." He said gazing at me. He didn't seem to be coming down. Content in that tree.

"It does sound nice… a little break from them… but food was already served. So nothing to eat anyway." I tried to counter. But staying up and hidden sounded a lot nicer than being around those girls.

"I believe I could make a plan for that. If you are up to a little adventure that is." He said, green eyes fully aflame with an idea and mischief. "I believe it will be better than english."

I weighed the pros and cons. Each second leaving and eating, having an adventure sounded a lot better than english class. Much much better.

"What are they going to do? Call my parents for skipping?" I said with a smirk. I quickly climbed back up into the tree. Going even further up to hide from the teachers. They knew I liked this place, that I took care of it, so I wasn't surprised when two teachers came checking for me.

"Quite young one." Loki said, still on the same branch but it seems the teachers really couldn't see him.

"She's not here. Must already be inside." Mrs. Jackson said. She was a short lady. Brunette and blue eyed, maybe late 40's? God help you if she heard you guessing her age.

"Alright. Who on earth gave this girl matches to light these things? That crazy child is going to burn down the whole orphanage." Mrs. Anderson said exasperated.

I hated when they said stuff like that. It really irritates me but mostly just makes me sad. I mean _now _I couldn't care less about what people thought about me, but I was a kid. And you know kids. So emotional.

Loki seemed to get upset a bit. The pleasant and calm smile he had went away to a more closed off look. He lifted his hand as if testing something. "Watch this child." He said with a slick smile on his face. Whipping his right arm out, hand stretched out, a wind so strong it would have blown her out of the tree hit. Making all the little glass lanterns burn out almost at once. But it did scare the teachers, both screamed and ran.

"I thought you couldn't do anything to others!" I whisper yelled at him.

He only chuckled bringing his hand back, holding it open and examining it. "I thought I couldn't. It seems I can cast a few spells after all. But it seems to be tea party tricks and no more." He said that last part more to himself than me.

"Wait… _cast_? Like the villains in the stories who have magic!"

He looked up at me, since I was still above him in the tree, it was an odd look. "What do you know of magic young one?" He asked me, lifting his hand up to me. I was small so him being able to reach me from where he was sitting made sense. Especially with how tall he is. I took it and climbed down while still holding onto Loki.

"I've heard of Malei- um… Malefa- fi…" I stopped thinking really hard on the story of the horned lady. She had high cheekbones and poisonous green eyes. "Muh- um… muh- leh- fuh- snt? Yea! I think…" I sounded out the name.

He waited patiently for me to figure out what I was trying to say before the realization hit him. "Oh yes. Maleficent. The dark fairy, if I recall correctly."

"That's it! Maleficent! She has powers and stuff that other fairies don't have. She has magic and she uses it for evil. Because she wasn't invited to a party for sleeping beauty's birth,"

"A christening." Loki muttered but I kept on.

"She was angry so she cursed the baby! It would make her fall into a deep sleep and never be able to wake up. Unless she had a true love's kiss. The evil lady then fights a knight so she turns into a giant dragon! She had minions and she controlled nature to sharp vines to attack people! But the prince wins! Defeats the evil dragon and saves the sleeping beauty!" I finished happily.

"Her name isn't sleeping beauty. It's Aurora. And I believe you've only heard the story those 'teachers' of yours want you to know. There is much more to Maleficent's story. Her magic is rather impressive as well, but I'm the only one who thinks that way." Loki said. He looked to the school, seeing no one else around.

When he looked back at me after not saying anything for a while, he saw me sitting criss crossed, elbows on my knees and head placed under my chin. "And what are you waiting for?" He asked, a sleek eyebrow raised.

"For you to tell me the story. English is my last class before we just go to the rooms, I have lots of time!" I said before nestling into the curve of the branch more.

"You are hungry, are you not?"

"I am but I really wanna hear Maleficent's story."

He huffed a bit. Seemed to think but who could say no to my cute little face. You know. Back when it was cute and innocent.

"Alright. I'll tell you her story. But once I am done you must follow my directions to get food. Deal?" He asked, holding out his hand. I looked and thought for a moment. How would he get me food? The cafeteria was surely closed and there's no other food till dinner at the rooms. If he had a plan, maybe it would work. I grabbed his hand shaking it, which was odd because he didn't shake my hand when I had first met him, but he did now. I had wondered why.

"Deal." I said and felt a small sting on my wrist. I flinched away and Loki looked at me concerned as I held my wrist. I looked and saw the birthmark I had… the lines of the mark were glowing it bit! "What the! What's happening!?" I yelled, not because of any pain, the sting had gone away.

"You do have it…" Loki muttered, looking amazed and kind of relieved.

"Huh? What? What do I have?" I asked, my voice squeaking with panic.

"Hold out your hand to me." He said, I laid my hand out wrist up and he placed his hand under mine. "Do you see this mark?"

I nodded. It was the 'devil horns' as everyone said. The lines of the mark were kind of shimmering gold. Not that mark itself but the line of it. Weird…

"This is my crest. Or… _your _crest now. I never saw it on myself but I've heard how some sorcerers can make a crest of their own. I made one but never wore it. You have it already on you." He explained clearly mystified by my birthmark. I, on the other hand, was still confused. He could tell.

"I had hoped to tell you this later on… once you grew to know me, but it seems I must tell this story now." He said, sighing a bit.

"I'm getting two stories?" I asked still confused but a little happy at hearing more stories.

He chuckled, but didn't look very happy. "Yes child, you're getting to stories today. But you can't forget our deal. Right now is Maleficent's story, then you are going to find food. I'll tell my story to you… for a? Oh! I've got it. You'll get a bedtime story." Loki said seeing my dumb face light up.

"I've never had a bedtime story! I mean sometimes the teachers and watchers will read to everyone, but i've never had a story for just me! I'm so excited!" I said happily but still keeping an eye on my new glowing wrist.

"The story of Maleficent is an interesting tale. She was a babe when she was abandoned. Left in a tree by her parents. Why? Because she had brown, lined, sharp horns on her head. Her only company were the ravens and crows that heard her cries. They felt pity for the baby and cared for her. Bring her stolen baby bottles from the fairy village that was nearby. Bringing her shiny things and some scraps of fabric.

When maybe 3, she figured out she had powers. Like all fairies, they control something. But Maleficent could blend into different powers. Shape shifting, changing vision, control nature, to name a few. She was found by a very important fairy. She took her in and taught her to control her powers. Others in the village didn't like that. They thought the girl evil, which got her the name Maleficent in the first place. Since she was just found, she had never had a name.

The fairy taught Maleficent and her powers bloomed well. Easily trampling over any other. And that scared the fairies in the village. Three fairies in particular decided to do something. Those fairies being Flora, a red fairy and the oldest of them all. Being the most mature and the best at her abilities. Merryweather a blue fairy, being the most rational, sometimes hard headed to her friends, as well as the youngest. The last fairy, named Fauna, was a green fairy. She was a little dense but had a kind heart to her friends.

Flora felt Maleficent would outshine her, so she made a plan to show every fairy in the village what Maleficent was. She and her friends stole Maleficent's most prized bird. Diablo the raven. They only meant to hide the raven but somehow in catching the bird, they destroyed her hideout. A place where all her bird's stayed and where everything they ever brought her was kept. It was precious to Maleficent, and seeing it destroyed as well as her birds, and Diablo, gone made her furious.

Maleficent had a special power you see, the power of fire. The fire of emotion inside her powers her most powerful and most difficult spell. She had never felt the rage she did seeing her home ravaged and her powers went mad. Transforming her into a large black and purple dragon. But once she changed she didn't know how to change back and lost her mind to that of a dragon. In her state she destroyed the village. And eventually wandered into the forest where she was found. Staying a dragon for years but her birds had found her and returned to her. The calm of her bird friends and even Diablo with her, snapped her out of her dragons mind. Making it clear how to change back into her true fairy form.

The three fairies that had caused Maleficent's mind to change, never were found out. The story of an evil witch and her dragon form spread. She couldn't escape and so she became what the stories made her.

A villain. She was only a girl hurt but the story formed her into what you heard of in Sleeping Beauty. She was an innocent girl, who had no one and magic powers that could have been used for good, had those fairies not ruined it.

It's all about learning both sides, young one. Maleficent was the villain in Aurora's story. But the caretaker fairies to Aurora were the villains to Maleficent's story. Never forget about perspective."


End file.
